sick
by WrightingSadist
Summary: a killer roams central someone dies almost every night. eds been acting odd coincidence? i think you should read and find out.let me know if you would like to be alerted to updates I will gladly pm you when I do! Last updated 4/25/13
1. prolouge

**hey all! thought i'd add this for the hell of it if anyone has any ideas on where to go with this feel free to let me know it helps me make you guys happy i just cant have any main charitar death k! please give me suggestions. also untill further notice all chapters will only be a couple hundred words at most im sorry my brain is just an uncuopritive doo doo right now! same goes for my other story i hear you guys want it continued but i dont have the slightest clue were to go with it! _enjoy!_**

* * *

a smaller than average figure with a blond braid and a red cloak walked up to a dark silent house.  
"well this place seems good enough as any" the figure as he went up to the front door,finding that it was locked he claped his hands together and in a spctacular flash of light walked inside."let the games begin!" he yelled softly enough so as not to awaken the resedances he pulled a small red and black pocketknife out of his pocket(where else) and with a flick of the wrist pushed out the once bright silver blade but was by now painted dark red with blood. he started off for the master bedroom finding a man and a woman laying side by side in the bed he soon had their sheets driping he walked out he saw a little girl with brown hair and pigtails walking down the hall naturaly he could not bring himself to hurt hurt her for sentimental resones and left before the girl could even know he was there.


	2. Chapter 1

**first i must thank spoot poot for helping me with this story many of the little detailes and the formating where added by the idea for this story came from another one called thread bare i belive and next ed did not give up his alchemy to get al's body back you will find out later what it was he gave up and lastly i do not own fma if i did it would suck and nobody would be wrighting fics about it this goes for every chap to follow.**

* * *

"Brother, are you heading to headquarters now?" asked a now human al.  
"Ya, time to go see what that colonel bastard wants, I'll be back later kay, Al?" Replied a shorter than average blond.

central HQ

"sir,there's been another murder." riza Hawkeye said to her superior. Her voice quite stern, papers in hand  
"who was killed this time?" the raven haired man replied sounding very tired. He rubbed his temples  
"A family of four. A man, woman, and two young boys. The boys where only 5 and 6." the first lieutenant explained. her soft nature taking hold, tears filled her eyes, but only for a moment.  
"that makes what Hawkeye... 10 people dead? And we haven't the slightest clue who the killer may be." roy nearly yelled of course he wasn't really mad... he was just tired and worried about the safety of everyone in central, not to mention his uselessness, it might as well be raining.  
"well," started hawkeye, "the boys were killed differently than all the previous. The victims who had died quickly with a clean slice to the neak, these two it seems there vocal cords where cut leaving them unable to call for help and there hands where alchemicly stuck to the wall so they couldent escape." Roy looked a tad nausous, and let her know this by putting his hand up, she ignored hom and continued  
"then the younger ones neck was cut in a spot that would bleed out slowly... and painfully while the older had very deep cut in several spots all over the body and then had the knife ramed through his heart." Roy thought about this new information. Before, the killer had simply entered the house, killed, then left. All in all it probably only took a few seconds. this time though he would have had to stay for at least a few minutes so the chances of him leaving a clue increased greatly. with that Roy decided he go and look for clues personally this time.  
"please call a car leiutenant!" Roy ordered as he shot out of his seat  
"yes sir!" she anwsered with a salute and walked off as Roy got ready to, hopfully, get a lead of who the killer they had both arrived at the crime. Went strait to the boys room. Hawkeye following close they Serveyd the room. Roy looked around with a trained eye and noticed several things. first, was that the room was trashed. Everything could have been mistaken as just another little boys room except for the fact that there where several overturned pieces of furniture that where to heavy for most people to even slide, Much les a small child the next thing he noticed was the wall where the transmutation had happend If he didnt know any better, Roy would have said that there had always been restraints on the wall, holding up two small boys, the last thing he noticed was a long strand of golden blonde hair.

* * *

**thanks again spoot poot and i hope everyone who reads this enjoys it if you did please leave a like to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 5

dorms

"Hello Alphonse!" Roy greated happily, entering the room followed by hawkeye.  
"Oh! hi colonel, lieutenant...umm what are you doing here?If your looking for My Brother, he left earlier to talk with you." Al said, clearly confused.  
"He hasent been by my office all day. As far as I know he never even came to HQ." Roy stated also very confused, and now a bit more frustraighted. This seemed to be going in circles.  
"We came here hopeing to ask you and Ed some questions." hawkeye told Al, trying to seem cheerful and soothing. She did not what him to know what was on her mind In a few minutes, everyone was seated in the dorms living room.  
"Al...has Ed been acting at all strange lately? Maybe staying out later than normal or somthing?" Al thought for a moment. It did seem That way. Ed had been acting differently. But it was nothing to really worry about.  
"Well its true. Brother has been out late nearly every night. And he did buy that pocketknife a few weeks ago...even though he can always transmute one...and he also always takes a shower a soon as he gets home, even though I could almost swear he was already wet." Al explained. Then became fearful, "Why?! you dont think!" Roy held up his hand.  
"Alphonse," Roy begain,"Do you have any idea where he is now?" Al shook his head slightly and anwsered,  
"No, he told me he was going to report to you. If he dident do that then I have no idea. he should be home soon, maybe you should ask him yourself." As soon as Al said that the door started opening and in walked Ed with a quick, 'I'm home!' to Al before running to the bathroom. before he got there he heard an all to fumilar voice, making him come to a sudden stop.  
"Fullmetal, would you please come here? I have a few questions to ask you..." To which Ed answered with an almost pleading sound in his voice,  
"Cant it wait till after my shower? It'll only take a few minutes."  
"No it cant, Fullmetal." with that Ed decided it would be best to run! Transmuting a nearby window. Roy and Hawkeye saw the light of a transmutation and heard Ed's quickly receding foot steps.  
"Brother!" Al yelled leaping to his feet, running out to where Ed had been standing only moments ago, followed by Roy and Hawkeye. They were unprepaired for what they saw for laying just under where Ed's feet would have been, was a large puddle of blood.


	4. Chapter 2

**I know short my brain decided to be a uncoopritive doo doo head I hope you like it**

* * *

Roy,Riza and Al stood around a large puddle of blood "Hawkeye call the rest of the team and tell them to come here." Roy ordered as he began leading Al to lay down, the sudden shock and stress this event must have caused could not be good for his newly regained body, already he was swaying and mumbling things. As soon as he was on the bed he passed out soon after everyone arrived.  
"Hey chief, whats wrong" Havoc asked when he saw Al laying on the bed.  
"it's a long story" Roy said with a sigh "go wait in the living room I'll be there in a minute." After Havoc had walked out Roy took one last look at Al and went to explain to everyone what had happened. After a long talk and a lot of questions everyone was out searching for Ed but Roy and Riza, they had stayed behind for two reasons one was that their was no way of telling how this would affect Al, the other was that Ed was very likely to return here.

After running for almost thirty minutes Ed felt he needed to go check on Al, just like Roy and Riza, he knew this would be bad for his health ed arrived at the room a few minutes later. He slowly opened the door and looked around, ready to run if need be. When he saw nothing out-of-order he cautiously stepped inside and whispered "Al?" as he quickly moved towards Als room. He was stopped by the sound of the front door closing.  
"Nice to see you've decided to return Fullmetal." Spoke Roy who was standing directly behind Ed incase he decided to run. Which is exactly what he did, but Roy was ready for that and grabbed Ed by both his wrists making sure they stayed far apart.  
"Let me go bastard"Ed said with panic clear in his voice as he tried his hardest to clap his hands together and get away.  
"Not a chance Fullmetal." Roy said. Al having woken up several minutes ago heard the commotion and went to see what was wrong.  
"Brother!"He yelled running out to embrace Ed in a hug that would rival one of Major Armstrong's he was quickly followed by Hawkeye, gun out ready to fire if Ed decided to run again.  
"A-Al I c-can't b-breath" Ed struggled to get out.  
"sorry Ed" Al said sheepishly  
"I hate to interrupt but maybe we could go sit down somewhere and talk?"Roy said in a way that made it clear this was an order not a question everyone saw a look of fear pass through Eds face and before he could run Al had grabbed his arm and dragging him towards a nearby couch full of questions ready to be asked.

* * *

**again I know its short but I hope you enjoyed please leave a review and ed wont get the death sentence**


	5. Chapter 3

Ed found himself sitting on a couch searching desperately for any possible escape routes, but between Hawkeye at the door gun ready to fire, Roy near the window ignition gloves on and Al holding his wrist tightly there was little hope of escape. An awkward silence had filled the room everyone knew what had to be asked and know one wanted to be the one to ask Roy gave a quick nod to Riza who proceeded to pull out something that looked a lot like handcuffs except instead of a chain connecting it there was a stiff bar that just happened to be long enough to stop the person wearing from clapping. Roy decided it was time to get some questions answered "fullmetal" he said in his most commanding voice "where were you earlier today"  
"out" Ed replied with a shrug.  
"care to give more details because I heard you where visiting me?"  
"brother,you did tell me you needed to turn in a report to the colonel." Al added  
"maybe I took a longcut(1)!"Ed snapped as he started struggle with the cuffs.  
"even so the longest route from here to HQ should only take around fifteen minutes at most according to Al you've been gone almost all day"  
"and just because I have more important things to do than visit you doesn't mean anything!" Ed almost yelled seeing where this was going he scratched a transmutation circle and was prepared to activate it if he had could see Ed was scared though the young man tried to hide knew he didn't have much time before Ed tried to make an escape and likely hurt someone in the process so he went straight to the question everyone wanted to ask but was to afraid of what the answer would be.  
"Edward are you the murderer that's been running around central" Roy asked in a calm even tone.  
"yep!" Ed answered excitedly as a look crossed over his face,yes there was and is no way to define whatever had crossed over Eds face but as a look the best any or them could do was that Eds eye seemed to darken from their usual bright liquid gold to a darker color like his eyes went blood-red with just enough of its original color to be able to tell they were once some shade of a far lighter next thing was Eds mouth it was pulled up into a smile t**a**t would give Izumi nightmares,all his teeth were sharpened to deadly points and ed gave off a feeling of pure evil the only thing they could compare him to was a rabid dog, but Roy could feel something else under the evil it was so small it was almost nonexistent so he put that feeling away  
"b-b-brother w-why h-how" Al asked clearly in shock and denile(2). This seemed to snap Ed out of whatever thoughts had been running through his head.  
Ed took a moment to think."I dont really know al, all I know is that the longer I try to go without killing someone the more I kill and the more painful their death,Al you remember that time I wouldn't leave my room for anything "  
"ya and you wouldn't let me in ether Ed" al replied hesitantly  
"well" the "look" passed over Eds face again as he spoke his next words slowly and carefully without any hint of emotion  
I was deciding whether or not to kill" he paused for effect "well really everyone in this room" as soon as Ed said(3) that their was a flash of blue light.

* * *

YAY this ones longer! over 600 words the other one was only 500! ok first of

(1).a word i made up its sopposed to be the opposite of a short cut.

(2).when did amestris become egypt? :P

and (3) he he it rymed! :D HAPPY DANCE TIME!


	6. Chapter 6

dorms

"Hello Alphonse!" Roy greated happily, entering the room followed by hawkeye.  
"Oh! hi colonel, lieutenant...umm what are you doing here?If your looking for My Brother, he left earlier to talk with you." Al said, clearly confused.  
"He hasent been by my office all day. As far as I know he never even came to HQ." Roy stated also very confused, and now a bit more frustraighted. This seemed to be going in circles.  
"We came here hopeing to ask you and Ed some questions." hawkeye told Al, trying to seem cheerful and soothing. She did not what him to know what was on her mind In a few minutes, everyone was seated in the dorms living room.  
"Al...has Ed been acting at all strange lately? Maybe staying out later than normal or somthing?" Al thought for a moment. It did seem That way. Ed had been acting differently. But it was nothing to really worry about.  
"Well its true. Brother has been out late nearly every night. And he did buy that pocketknife a few weeks ago...even though he can always transmute one...and he also always takes a shower a soon as he gets home, even though I could almost swear he was already wet." Al explained. Then became fearful, "Why?! you dont think!" Roy held up his hand.  
"Alphonse," Roy begain,"Do you have any idea where he is now?" Al shook his head slightly and anwsered,  
"No, he told me he was going to report to you. If he dident do that then I have no idea. he should be home soon, maybe you should ask him yourself." As soon as Al said that the door started opening and in walked Ed with a quick, 'I'm home!' to Al before running to the bathroom. before he got there he heard an all to fumilar voice, making him come to a sudden stop.  
"Fullmetal, would you please come here? I have a few questions to ask you..." To which Ed answered with an almost pleading sound in his voice,  
"Cant it wait till after my shower? It'll only take a few minutes."  
"No it cant, Fullmetal." with that Ed decided it would be best to run! Transmuting a nearby window. Roy and Hawkeye saw the light of a transmutation and heard Ed's quickly receding foot steps.  
"Brother!" Al yelled leaping to his feet, running out to where Ed had been standing only moments ago, followed by Roy and Hawkeye. They were unprepaired for what they saw for laying just under where Ed's feet would have been, was a large puddle of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! It am going to be adding all new chaps to this one if you want an alert in the form of a pm when I update because it seems changing a chap does not count as updating. The update is in the last chap (this is genius idea 2.0) so k I will hopefully add more soon!

* * *

"Al do you have any idea why Ed would be going around killing people?" The colonel asked al as they drove to central headquarters to talk with the rest of Roy's team about how to find Ed.

"I don't know sir, I didn't even know Ed was killing anyone" al stated after a moment of thought "but didn't the murders begin shortly after I got my body back?"he then questioned.

"Your right about that,they began about a week or so later." Riza said while roy was deep in thought trying to put the pieces together. For as long as he had known the boy Ed had completely refused to kill anything if it could be avoided and even if it couldn't. This just wasn't adding now he had a headache.

With that they arrived at HQ.

When roy walked into his office he was faced with four fairly agitated faces one family obsessed idiot and around a million photos of said idiots daughter.

"Hey roy-boy! Have you-" hues started but was immediately cut of by Roy's glare clearly stating to shut the fuck up or you'll be burned so bad hell will look like Antarctica.

"Hues what are you doing here." Roy asked

"To show you my new pictures of elesia of course."The man gushed then became suddenly serious "and to tell you we may have found some clues about who the serial killer may be."

"No need I already know who it is."Roy stated cryptically

"REALLY"everyone in the room who was not already aware off the situation yelled

"Well what are we waiting for let's go catch this bastard"havoc called already half way to the door.

"It's not going to be that easy I can assure you."Roy almost laughed. "For one thing I don't know where the guy is,for another he has almost inhuman strength and he's someone we're all fairly close to."

Everyone in the room was shocked it the killer was someone they knew and where close to! Fury was the first to regain the mystical ability known as speech.

"Wh-who is i-it?"He asked meekly almost to quiet to be heard.

Roy took a deep breath "it's Edward."

And with that chaos decided to make his long overdue appearance

"What are you saying Colonel!?" Havoc asked, cigar barely staying in his mouth. Roy then explained everything that had happened over the past few hours. At first everyone thought, hoped, that he was joking or trying to prank them and had somehow managed to convince Hawkeye and Alphonse to go along with it. But the look on Al's almost emotionless face shattered all that hope. Al wouldn't go along with something like this much less Riza.

Meanwhile, Ed was trying to find a place to rest; he had to of ran half way across Central and now he was exhausted. Plus it would be dark soon. The dorm room he and Al stayed at was out for obvious reasons, nor could he buy a hotel room for the night. Mustang would definitely be watching his bank account and could probably find out where the missing money had gone, so that left one option and with his plans for the night ready Ed set off for the less populated part of Central.

Meanwhile, Ed was trying to find a place to rest; he had to of ran halfway across Central and now he was exhausted. Plus it would be dark soon. The dorm room he and Al stayed at was out for obvious reasons, and he couldn't buy a hotel room for the night. Mustang would definitely be watching his bank account and could probably find out where the missing money had gone, so that left one option, and with his plans for the night ready Ed set off for the less populated part of Central.

He soon arrived at a small run down looking shack. There couldn't be more than two people living there. With practiced ease, Ed picked the lock on the front door, since it was too dark for alchemy, and snuck in. The inside of the house was the same as the outside, and just a few small rooms filled with old furniture made locateing the bedroom a simple task.

The bedroom had only a small bed and a dresser. On the bed lay an old man easily in his 70's or 80's. Ed decided, wanting to alert Roy and his team of his location as little as possible, that he would try something different. He went back into the main room and grabbed the largest pillow he could see, and then he went and carefully placed it over the man's nose. The man tried to fight, but he was easily overpowered and suffocated in a few short breaths. Edward, having been utterly drained from the day's events, could barely make it to the sofa before he collapsed into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

You can thank fangirl2013 for up to with that they arrived at hq. And plz because this wont be moved to the front page if you know anyone who might like this story plz let them know!

update3/30/13 yay progress almost 200 words I'm so happy:3! Wrote first paragraph in class second one in my bad when I should have been sleeping. Thank awesomenaruto for being ans amazing beta and hope you enjoy!

update4/25/13 wow took me almost a whole month to wright this. Thanks to awesomenaruto for betaing.


End file.
